User blog:TheRealMawtus/Civil Rap Battles of Mawtusry: King Arthur vs King Arthas
Character colours King Arthur is this colour Arthas Menethil is this colour Sir Lancelot (Speaking Cameo) is this colour Sir Gawain (Speaking Cameo) is this colour Sylvanas Windrunner (Speaking Cameo) is this colour Jaina Proudmoore (Speaking Cameo) is this colour Beat Beat Battle Camera flies over Icecrown then zooms into Camelot revealing logo (Logo at 0:11) Civil Rap Battles of Mawtusry Arthas Menethil! VS King Arthur! BEGIN! 'King Arthur (Begin at 0:22):' Stepping down from Avalon, a presence Uther-wordly! A great hero of legend verses this Sauron parody! Merlin already foresaw your lyrics will be limp! Got Sylvanas in my chambers, (Mm-hmm), call me the king pimp! I'll use that hammer of yours to put in your coffin's nails! Spit lyrical hand grenades like wine from the Holy Grail! An Argent tongue, with flows that verbally Crusade! Chilling in Icecrown? You're never getting laid! You were a failure to the whole human race! So, let's not go to Northrend, 'tis a silly place! After this, you can have your petty little line, And then I'm back to taunt you a second time! 'Arthas Menethil (Begin at 0:56)' King Arthas Menethil is here to bring the pain! I'm spitting hella sick like a batch of poisoned grain! I'll Lordaeron it over you with my lyrical rain! Imma leave your whole round table dead and slain! My rhymes will get dark, so bring a flashlight! I'll get ahead when I cut you, call me the green knight! I got Death Knights on the ground, proto-drakes in the sky! I killed my own father, prepare to die! Went Novgorod on Stratholme, that's just how I roll! Bitch, step to me, I'm Terenas king a new asshole! I'll Forge a new fan army with all the souls that I stole! My rhymes are like a quest reward, worth their weight in gold! 'King Arthur (Begin at 1:30)' WoW! You are the worst rapper that there has ever been! Plus, calling your horse "Invincible" is unwise, it would seem. (Idiotic!) Coconuts are far superior, and here's why, (Necrotic!) You don't have to worry, they only rot, never die! (Oh!) You broke up with Jaina and look at her now, A pissed off, horde-hating, miserable sow! Grr! No need to ask, we already know your favorite colour, And you turned emo when you couldn't get intimate with your lover 'Arthas Menethil (Begin at 1:53)' There's no need for that talk, I care not for her, now. No need to /raise a fuss, so /kneel down and /bow Or in your blood, through your chest, my sword will be dipped! Call me Nerubian at heart cause I'm lord of the crypt I'd let my Scourge feast on your brains for breakfast But they reek of movie length shrubbery fetch quest I'll be Overwatching your future endeavours, But just remember, son, no king rules forever. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! CIVIL (The logo gets sliced in half and reforms) RAP BATTLES OF MAWTUSRY! 'Hints' (TBA) 'Hint Explanations' Derek Zoolander: Reference to the quote "It's only a model!" from Monty Python and the Holy Grail Fatty Fatcakes McFatterson (Not Actual Name): Character from Make Love, Not Warcraft, famous episode of South Park based around WoW, of which Arthas is from Category:Blog posts